historia de hadas
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: el diario de Eiri, su vida con Yuki
1. cuento de hadas 01

Fairy tale.

Esta historia se basa en la idea que Eiri estaba en el colegio. Una pelea con Yuki acabada en golpes los había distanciado, y ya tomando conciencia que los tenía hartos, a sus amigos, empezó a escribir un diario.

Empezaré este diario secreto de Eiri, donde escribiré estos pensamientos, de esos que no le puedo contar a nadie. O simplemente, hechos. 

Hoy tuve clases de filosofía, y mi sensei estaba presente. Discutí con Azuka, un tonto, un gran dilema moral: El asesinato por defensa propia. Ése baka estaba en pro, porque eres tú o él, y yo creo que siempre hay que reaccionar de acuerdo al ideal de persona que se quiere ser, el ideal de sociedad que se quiere alcanzar. Él no lo entendió (cómo, si es un cabeza dura), mi sensei diría que es porque no se puede ver ni oír algo que provenga de un estado más alto, a menos que ya estés listo para subir. Lo central del párrafo, es que el sensei dijo que lo éticamente correcto sería lo que YO decía. Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó a mi rostro, pero inmediatamente la hice desaparecer ¿Estaba sonriendo por haber obtenido su aprobación? Y me puse rojo, muy rojo… cosa que me desagrada muchísimo, y que me pasa desde hace poco.

El viernes fui a la biblioteca, a trabajar en mi ensayo, estaba de lo mejor en la mesa central cuando llegaron Mica y Kari. la última se sentó a mi lado, la otra al frente de ésta, y al frente mío… ¡El sensei! Casi me trago las amígdalas de la impresión… Tomé algo ruidosamente las cosas, y me fui a una mesa algo apartada, más bien escondida, y allí seguí hasta que me aburrí, y me fui a buscar revistas. Sentí que me apuntaba y que le preguntaba a una de mis compañeras "¿Qué le pasa?" ¡Como si no supiera!

Y lo peor de todo, alguien me preguntó cual era la moneda de china, y contesté Yen. Todos se han reído. Y parecía que las orejas pronto me estallarían. 

Supongo que lo de enrojecer es por una verdadera revolución hormonal. Ya pasará. Espero.

No quiero que mis sentimientos por el sensei se me vuelvan una obsesión como el dice. la verdad es que él tiene muchas actitudes extrañas, pero nunca he sabido exactamente cuales. Sé que me ha estado utilizando como muñeca, una miserable muñeca. Lo bueno de esto es que maduré mucho con respecto a mis lecturas, ahora me encantan autores que antes desechaba. Si me lo preguntan, sí, yo me enamoré del sensei. Pero no lo digo porque no creo que tomen el amor como lo hago yo, para mí es algo puramente espiritual. El placer físico no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Claro que no amo todo su ser, sino las cosas que amo de mí, y encontré en el. Me da lata que todos lo adoren en el colegio, es el encargado de coro, el preferido de los profesores de literatura, a todos cautiva con esa sonrisa que debo confesar es mas falsa… Lo malo es el efecto negativo, tremendamente negativo sobre su imagen física, las chica winnie de poo con que se junta le han hecho cosas horrendas, como ese horrible corte de pelo. Le han empeorado con bastante éxito. Su horrible corte, que ya empezaba a vérsele mal, recibió un día unas indescriptibles pinzas, incluso de ésas de colores, con flores y mariposas. Se hizo el encantado por todo el colegio, todo el día.

¡Horror!

El sensei está en contacto con sus encarnaciones anteriores, parece que ha vivido diez vidas en una, ha avanzado hasta un punto en que pocos llegan. Comprendo que está en ventaja con respecto a mí, y que quizá debí aprovecharlo mejor. Me siento bien con la idea que estoy cumpliendo mi destino, mi deuda kármica, y espero nunca dejar de crecer, aunque sea doloroso. Lo que me da tristeza es saber que él era mi amigo predestinado, los demás son sólo compañeros. El sentimiento de soledad que hay en mi cuerpo es algo que nunca se me borrará. 

Resulta que ahora estoy loco. Empezando desde el principio, ayer en clase de inglés leí, y me felicitaron. Y el sensei leyó después que yo, no sé si a propósito, utilizando su peculiar estilo de hacer reír. Dije en voz alta: ¡Copión! Realmente me enfadé por esto, creo que lo hace para opacarme. Hoy saludó a Toha por su cumpleaños, intenté evitarlo, y no sé porqué Toha no, si nunca se cayeron bien. Entonces lo saludó y dijo: "Dile al Eiri que no sea histérico, se va a volver loco". Cuando fui a dejar el almuerzo, choqué con el. Luego, al ir corriendo a buscar un cd, tropecé de nuevo con él. ¡Horror! ¡Me tropiezo con quien menos quería ver! Y encima, le oigo decir ¡Qué loco! ¡que loco!

Igual, pese a todo, no quisiera llegar y olvidar al sensei. Cuando se acerca a mi, siento algo extraño. Pero el me evita. Supongo que intenta olvidarme. Quien no, después que lo golpee de esa manera. Bueno, aunque ahora parezca feliz, dudo que conozca algo tan puro como sintió lo mío. Supongo que le di asco. Supongo que sintió miedo. Supongo que alguna vez me amó. Le extraño.

Recuerdo una cosa en especial. Yo estaba muy triste, había fracasado en un examen, y empecé a llorar. Él me abrazó hasta que me calmé. Lloré en su hombro largo rato, aspirando su aroma… no, no quiero olvidar ésas sensaciones. Los demás del curso aún recogían sus cosas, mirándonos. No nos importaba nada. También me acuerdo de ese atardecer en que se puso a llorar, tan bonito, y me dijo que no lo abrazara, que eso sería el colmo de la debilidad. 

Hoy el sensei disertó. Lo hizo pésimo.

Siento que soy débil, que no valgo nada. Tengo la horrible certeza de estar incompleto. ¡No! Rechazo todo absurdo pensamiento que ose limitarme. No puede existir verdad si esta no libera. 

Hoy se iba con ropa de calle al colegio. Cuando llegué a la sala, puse mi bolso en el lugar de siempre, y noté que alguien me miraba. Era el sensei. Muchas personas ese día me dijeron que me veía muy bien. Pero me hizo sentir muy bien que EL me mirara.

Tuvimos prueba, y me pasé a sala de Internet. El llevo chocolate caliente, y le convidó a todos, menos a mí, por supuesto. Una amiga común quiso convidarme, y lo rechacé. Conecté la computadora, y navegué largo rato. Después de la segunda prueba, fui con Toha a ver si nos prestaban la sala de música, debo practicar teclado, pero no se pudo, según la maestra encargada, estaba muy llena de cosas. Y sensei, que estaba a su lado pero que no vi, dijo algo que no entendí, y por lo cual, Toha y la maestra rieron. Capaz que la profe esté enamorada del sensei. La idiotez por la que se rieron, fue porque Yuki había dicho que había visto por la ventana, y estaba todo desordenado. 

Durante las disertaciones de hoy, me senté en la mesa del profe, al frente de el, ninguno lo aguantó. A veces hay contacto visual, creo que me teme. Después de eso no vi más, pero había carteles con su nombre por todo el colegio. ¡Ah! Toha le está hablando al sensei. Eso me pone extremadamente celoso, y no sé de quién. Extraño, siento celos del sensei, por ser tan popular, y nunca me pasó con Nagano… hay algo que me inquieta, escuché hablar al sensei, estaba en una escalera hablando con su grupo, y dijo: "me da rabia verlo así" ¿Se refería a mí? 

Hoy en educación física hubo que empezar a preparar un baile. Soy lo más descoordinado que hay. Sensei está como siempre en el grupo de los guácatelas, y bailan mal. Tuvimos una charla y le oí todo el rato. Le oí reír. En biblioteca también. En la tarde, Toha me preguntó si lo había superado. Para qué mentir, si aún no lo supero. ¡Demonios!

A la tarde, la maestra encargada de la sala de Internet se puso a hablarme todo el rato del Sensei.

Ayer por la noche hablé con Mica, y me dio penita saber que todo el instituto me cree gay. Y lo más gracioso es que no se si lo soy. Por la manera que me molestó, diría que no. Pero debería dejar de mirar las mismas cuatro paredes. Se suponía que aquí iba a hablar del sensei, para exorcizarlo de mi cabeza.

Hoy y ayer: dos días locos.

Ayer: dimos la prueba de álgebra, y de nuevo ésa sensación horrible de… de no sé qué. Se me alteran los sentidos. Ahora comprendo al pobre Shyaoran, y a todos los enamorados. Es terrible, uno se siente tan raro. En net no pudieron conectar, sólo el comp. Del sensei, hice que cerraran el sistema, y lo reiniciaran, y me fui. Quedé tan molesto, que me puse a decir puras tonteras. Ya lo creo que estoy loco.

Y hoy en mi práctica de piano, estuvo allí todo el rato, y cuando cerré el piano casi grito: ¡Eh, aprendí a cerrarlo sin apretarme los dedos" y el, (el pequen) con voz muy grave, que usa sólo conmigo, significa "me enojas", dijo : "oye, eso fue…" no le caché bien el resto, pero creo que estaba dirigido a mí, puesto que me estaba mirando. Le devolví la mirada con el gesto de Sakuragui, de "matar con la mirada" y se calló. Por lo que a mí respecta, Heavy. 

Hoy fuimos a ver una obra de teatro, el sensei se sentó casi en frente mío, y yo como si nada. No me hizo mal. No estaba pendiente de él, pero pude notar tres cosas:

con Azuka, acercaron mucho sus cabezas en una escena particularmente romántica. tiene el pelo muy largo, con mechitas que le sobresalen como 4 cm. desde el cuero cabelludo. soy un tonto sin remedio. 

Me siento triste hoy. Supe que Toha estuvo largo rato llorando, y no pude estar con él. En Internet me encontré con el sensei, y reconozco que cada vez que está cerca, me porto insoportable. 

Vaya, noto que a cada rato pongo me encontré con el sensei en Internet, debe ser porque cada vez que hay una prueba, voy a enlaces y navego, y le pegué ésa manía. Ahora siempre chocamos.

El viernes falté al colegio por ser el cumpleaños del sensei. Pero parece que nadie sabía, porque escuché que se lo preguntaron, y unas chicas del otro curso estaban preguntando cuándo era el cumpleaños del susodicho. Les dije a ésas tontas que ya fue, y recité la fecha como autómata. Toha y los demás de mi grupo me quedaron mirando. 

El martes el disertó con Azuka, y tomé el libro que usaban para ver la foto con detalle. ¡Y me habló! Y yo como si nada. Le conté a Yudo, y me dijo que estaba bien, que ya lo había superado. -_-:.

El miércoles no hice educación física, y me quedé en net averiguando para mi disertación de historia. La maestra de literatura se puso a hablar sólo inconexiones. Lapsos mentales. En fin.

Hoy hubo un foro de sexo organizado por las monjas de mi escuela, y no hay que saber quien inició las preguntas: Yuki no san (jeje, así su nombre, Yuki, se acopla con el de la tonta de Kare kano) y quien las finalizó, el metepatas de Uesagui Eiri. Antes de las preguntas hubo una laaarga exposición acerca de la sexualidad, bla, bla, bla. Y de consejo a las chicas de cuiden su tesoro para que venga un príncipe, y de los chicos que teníamos que ser responsables. En fin, acabé diciendo que era un asunto de uno mismo, y que había que vivirlo consiente y sin culpas, libremente. Creo que entre el tartamudeo y repetición de ideas (todos me miraban) algo se me entendió. me puse tan rojo, que creo que las orejas se me levantaron. ¡Glup!

Después, sentándonos para la prueba, ya estaba sentado, y aún quedaban puestos sin ocupar en mi fila, y Yuki me habló a mí, dijo –oye, ¿me dejas pasar?- Y le contesté –si, claro. – 

Brillante, ¿No?

Ayer por la tarde una chica me pidió que le pasara un cuaderno a "Yuki-Senpai". Le dije "con gusto". Saqué la lengua, y Dana se lo fue a pasar. También le pedí pasta de dientes a Azuka, y José, y me dijeron: ¡Pídele a Yuki! Y yo les contesté "si, claro, voy corriendo".

El lunes, Yuki tenía que pasar a mi lado, y sentí una mano en mi cintura antes que Dana me pidiera hacerme un lado. El martes fueron a un concurso. El miércoles le vi bailar, lo hace pésimo. Nos hemos encontrado en los pasillos, y hago como que no es nadie, pero no puedo dejar de notar lo bien que se ve cuando se peina de príncipe Guillermo, y lo mal que me cae la gente con que se junta ahora.

Hoy le devolví un cd a Alex, mientras conversaba con Yuki, y ambas ni nos miramos. Pirica nos vio con ésa mirada de saberlo todo que tanto detesto en ella. Además, fue el único que hizo la tarea de inglés. (ahaha). Hoy en net me senté a su lado, como una hora después me di cuenta. Glup. 

Ayer me topé varias veces con él en los pasillos. Simplemente siento su presencia, y veo esas especies de polainas que ahora usa en sus brazos, y me dan ganas de vomitar. Más encima, Jun habló con el, y parecen entretenerse en contarme todas las cosas de el, porque me enteré de las ultimas novedades. Resulta que perdió el celular, que se había comprado con la plata que ganó, que supuestamente era para la universidad. Tal vez así se compró el personal cd… y dijo "siempre me ponen a mí de culpable, pero la verdad es que el también tenía sus cosas". ¿Se refería a mí? La verdad es que una vez me dijo "tu siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya". ¿Eso está mal? No lo creo. 

Y ahora pasó que Toha estaba cantando "Yuki es horrible… tiene espinillas" y siguió, intenté que se callara, nos estaban escuchando, y y siguió e insistí, venían Dana con su novia, y se calló sólo al darse cuenta que Yuki estaba por el otro. X_X.

Sólo una noticia, y espero sea la última. Yuki tiene novia. Creo que es la chica que fuimos a ver.


	2. cuento de hadas 02

Fairy tale 2

__

Unas semanas después:

Bueno, hace tiempo que ya no escribo. Me siento súper deprimido. Parezco estúpido escribiendo esto. La verdad es que si obvio la depresión, y pienso en cosas alegres, dulces, se me pasa. Ya no voy a pensar más en Yuki, voy a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en él, que por cierto, se ve ridículo de Heavy metal. Hoy choqué con él, y ayer se sentó cerca de mí. Una lata, le detesto. Peleó para hacer solo un trabajo. Parece que se le agotó la paciencia con el grupo que se estaba juntando, el otro día los sentí discutir. 

Y ahora pasa esto. La otra vez fui a bailar con Jana, y vi a una chica bastante guapa, con el pelo a lo Haruka, rubia. Estaba bailando con sus amigas. El día de las presentaciones de las décadas la ví de nuevo, y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Vaya en realidad es poco para dictaminar amor a primera vista, pero la verdad me gusta mucho. Luego, solo la he vuelto a ver un par de veces. Al principio creí que era de primero, ¡Una cría! Pero al parecer es de prepa, igual que yo. Dos cursos más abajo, no más. Lo que sé de ella: 

1. no va a biblioteca.

2. tampoco a computación

3. no frecuenta lugares que paso. 

4. no almuerza en el comedor

5. debe comprar su comida o la trae en termo, no usa los microondas. (o una fan se la entibia)

se que no va al patio que hay entre orientación, biblioteca y enlaces. Por lo tanto, 

planes para saber algo más:

Ir a bailar con Jana más seguido. (aunque no parecía saber) ir con Susan a comprar su comida (asi la veré si compra) recorrer el liceo todos los recreos. 

El jueves sólo hubo actividades en el instituto, y entube mal bailando con Jana, y mei ling casi todo el rao, ni miré donde estaban Toha con Kari. extraño: Susy bailó, se ha rajado la cortina del templo. Criticamos a los peor vestidos de la jornada, el uno lo sacó el sensei, como es de suponer. Alita me contó que ella y su novio son muy sanos… Torpes. Y por supuesto vi a mi ángel, esa niña rubia, la quedé mirando como estúpido harto rato, lo malo es que estubo bailando con otro chico, y no me atrevía a acercarme. En fin, ahora sé que es del mismo curso que Susan, a lo mejor puedo sacar provecho de eso.

Hoy… mucha reflexión. Hablé con la orientadora, y hubo dos puntos a los cuales me quiero revindicar. El primero fue que en un punto la salita estuvo llena de gente, incluido el sensei. Ya estaba lo último de incómodo, y Dana me puso la mano en el hombro. Y yo me moví molestando, eso fue todo. Después la orientadora me dijo que no debí moverme porque cuando hablé, el sensei se puso tenso. ¡La media estupidez! Ahora por no hacerlo sentir mal no debo reirme cuando esté cerca. ¡Ja!

En cuanto a lo otro tiene mucha razón. Filtrando las estupideces que se me dijeron, pude pensar en que el sensei pudo sentirse bastante incómodo con nuestra situación. acosado. Debió ser muy difícil para él, debió haber tenido problemas en casa, puesto que lo metí en problemas. Creo que se merece una disculpa de todos modos. Voy a ver si le escribo a ésa dirección que le cerraron… Y de mi ángel, no se cómo llamar a ésa aparición de belleza, siempre tan preludiada por pétalos de rosa y sakura, no he sabido mucho. Voy a tratar de usar a Susan para acercarme…

Hoy tube una larga conversación con Jana, y está enamorada, o cree estarlo. Y está sufriendo. Se nota mucho un cambio en ella. Y necesitaba saber que seguimos siendo amigas. Ella sabía de mis sentimientos por el sensei desde la fiesta en casa de una amiga. Vi mi otro diario, y sale eso mismo. Vaya. Lo otro es que el lunes estaba conversando con Toha, y la vi. Entre hablar con él, y mirar para cualquier lado evitando quedarme en su cuerpo, se volvió a mirarme. Alguien le debe haber advertido. Ayer fui a buscar a Susan, y pasó.

Han pasado cosas. Susan dijo que le caía mal, y es más, que me tenía mala. Si hay algo que odio es la traición. Y siento que ella me traicionó. Así que voy a actuar como una persona de moral superior, voy a olvidarla. Hablé con alex, y dijo conocer a unas chicas lesvianas, quería ayudarlas, pensando que estaban equivocadas, pero le convencí mejor que les ayudara a una coartada, por ejemplo ser el novio de una, a ver si lo invitan. Más adelante le saqué que le gustaría tirar con un hombre, pero no volverle a ver. Voy a proponerle algo: que el último día de clases, atraquemos.

No sé… 'El chico del cabello de fuego' es ahora el sensei, que se tiñó de rojo. Me he hecho pis de la risa. En fin, cada cual es dueño de su vida. Parece que en mi curso creen que Kari es mi nueva novia, lo noto en sus miradas. Hoy en mi sala estaban viendo una película, y tube la ocurrencia de poner los videos que Toha le prestó a Kari, uno era de Gundam Wings, serie que me encanta, y le mostré el pre de Cowboy Beepop, que viene antes. Me detuve un poco en explicarle lo de Utena, le mostré la historia y los personajes. Me di cuanta después, para mi martirio y vergüenza, que el sensei estuvo mirándome todo el rato. 

Hoy fue un día triste, en el recreo Jana mencionó 'ya esta llamando la atención'. Me sonó a Susan. Al almuerzo, Jana dijo que iba a almorzar con Susan, después Yudy también se fue con ella. Cuando fui a buscar mis cosas para ir a almorzar con Kari, encontré que estaban las tres mas el sensei. Eso me dolió, pero me demuestra que Yuki y Susan sólo quieren hacerme daño usando a mis amigas, y que si ellas prefieren estar así, bien por ello. Me parece descabellado juntarme con alguien, por muy bien que me caiga, que haya traicionado a un amigo en común. Si hubiera sido yo, no lo hubiera hecho. Así que les dije que no estaba enojado, pero dolido, y que preferiría no seguir juntándome todo el tiempo con ellas. Soy conflictivo, y emocional, la gente me ahoga, y no doy muestras para que puedan percibir cuando me están ahogando. Les dije que las había necesitado, y que ni siquiera preguntaron si hoy me sentía bien, aunque estuve triste toda la mañana, que nunca les había dado por preguntar cuan mal podía sentirme, ni se habían molestado nunca en preguntarme acerca de mis problemas, que son un pelo más graves que pelearme con mamá, y todas esas estupideces. Yudy pensó que cómo me podía enojar así por una vez, y le traté de dejar en claro que no era sólo por hoy, era porque no me están ayudando, es más, estaban empeorando las cosas, y que si les aburro, les dejo en libertad para juntarse con gente más divertida.

Ah, ayer Yudy me había dicho: 'el sensei no te guarda ningún rencor, pero dice que tú debes disculparte' ¡Era lo que me dijeron las cartas! 

Esta semana han pasado muchas cosas. Kari me dijo un día: "¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera que me estoy enamorando de ti?" le dije que no me importaría. Ya hasta Yudy se dio cuenta que le gusto. Me siento… Halagado.

Rompimos definitivamente con Yudy y Jana esta semana, en realidad ya era insoportable la situación. les caigo mal y prefieren a otros amigos no hay nada de malo es eso. Bueno, Toha me hable siempre de cosas que no entiendo, su sueño es ser productor, el mío escritor, ni siquiera se cual es el trabajo de un productor. Lo sabrá quizás si pusiera más atención. Encontró que unas canciones que antes me gustaban mucho son de Vitual Fighter, o algo así.

Ah, y le envié el dichoso mail al sensei. Ahora él se sienta en nuestro antiguo puesto. Claro que le enchufaron a tianny, una chica de lo más hueca que hay y que le habla todo el día. Sólo habla con la Chibi, y no creo que aguante mucho. Si actuó bien, el sensei será para mí. Me ha estado mirando mucho. Y hay otros cahuines, como el de Kart. Me gané la confianza de Tianny, y ella me dijo que ya tenían listos los cambios de puesto, ella adelante con Dani y en el puesto de Dani morin o Salo. Y kart fue a hablar, y resultó que no había nada listo, era todo un cuento. Le pasé el papel a Karl, en que Tianny me explicaba todo el asunto, y Tianny se lo quitó de las manos. Y hoy Dana se cambió de puesto con el grupo Winnie de Poo. Me da mucha lata, Dana es mi compañero desde secundaria, no es justo, lo echarán a perder. Y tiene las defensas bajas. Pero bueno, el asunto es que tengo que decir una frase que dijo el sensei pero un rato que estén Tianny y Dana junto a Kart. Creo que es una forma muy infantil de actuar, y que saldré perjudicado. Otra cosa, ayer Yuki fue a un concurso de canto, y yo me puse a hablar con ana, y a mitad de la charla llegó Kana con el sensei. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Quien sabe como ahora me mira mucho, y eso me halaga, y me extraña.

¡Otra talla estúpida!

Hoy le estaba enseñando álgebra a Kari, y le dije al sensei, que estaba mirando fijamente mi explicación ¿Qué miras? Creo que no me di cuenta que era él. Y se fue. Al menos fue gracioso en el momento.

Hoy encerraron en el estante a la chica Wood con Katy. Fue muy gracioso, y nos dejaron salir antes. No saldré en la revista de gimnasia, pero igual hay que bailar por la nota. 

Hoy ha sido un día netamente feliz, de felicidad perfecta, sin mancha. Hoy en el almuerzo he brindado otra vez con Toha, Yudy, Jana y Yuki por nuestra amistad. Porque estamos de nuevo todos juntos. Pero comenzaré relatando lo sucedido desde el lunes. Estábamos en química, y yo estaba muy aburrido. Suspiré sobre la mesa, y algo me hizo volteame hacia Yuki, el sensei, que estaba mirándome. Nos sonreimos. Desde hace unas semanas se estaba sentando en mi antiguo puesto, al lado mío sino es por el pasillo. Entonces me preguntó: ¿Cuándo pensabas hablarme de nuevo? Nos dimos la mano, y nos pusimos a conversar a ratitos. Otro rato estuvimos con papelitos. Al almuerzo estaba solo con Toha, como era costumbre desde que no hablaba con Yudy y Jana, y llego el sensei a preguntarme si le podía enseñar física después de clase. Así Toha se enteró. (Un momento, ¿Enseñar física YO al sensei?)

La lata fue que varias personas me preguntaron a mi watz up. Pero en fin, nos hemos puesto casi al día. Él siempre creyó que yo volvería. ¡Y yo que lo pienso desde hace una semana! Claro que no le dije que la idea me la dio Yudy, sería un poco absurdo. Dijo que una vez estubo a punto de perder las esperanzas, pero siempre creyó. 

Pero volviendo a hoy, desde el lunes empecé a saludar a Jana, y hoy hice casi por inercia la broma que solía hacer siempre, de gritar su nombre con determinado tono, y me sorprendí al ver la fuerza con que me abrazó. Dijo que me había extrañado mucho, que no podía evitar fijarse si había llegado a tiempo o no. Al almuerzo nos estuvimos poniendo al día con ella, me contó de Rorro, y yo de la fiesta más weird que he visto, mas tóxica… Hablé de ella con el sensei, y dijo que era una rosa negra, muy bella y seductora. Ya lo creo.

Ah, y le hice el test de personalidad a Yuki. Resultó que en café (clave de sexualidad) puso cubo, pero yo leí culeo, y nos hemos reido mucho rato. E identificó gato con su novia. Otra cosa, después del almuerzo, en la sobremesa, Susan se me acercó, y me dijo "parece que me enviaste un mail por error" era una cadena de sexo. Jajajaja. (ella quiere ser monja, y se viste peor que yo, que me autodedico 'I'm not style')

El sensei rio, y dijo que era obvio que no había sido por error. Yudy empezó a ahblar diciendo que iba a hacer una fiesta con toda su familia, incluido un primo que la empujó, ocasionandole una herida que se le infectó, y que hubo de lavar en el mar. Yuki dijo que nunca más volvería a bañarse, toha comenzó a reir, dijo que en un mes no nos podríamos acercar, Yuki se corrigió diciendo que en el mar, por que ahí iba a estar la pus de Yudy, y Jana agragó que con todo el pis de los niños, y siguió el ataque general de risa. Entonces le pregunté si no se bañaba tampoco en pichonas, y me dijo que ahí no importaba, 'porque como yo me cago'…

El sensei más tarde me dijo que me observaba desde hacía poco tiempo porque notaba que yo había cambiado, madurado. Trato de mantener este nivel de conciencia. Habló a su novia de mi teoría de la irrelatividad, y me siguió describiendola. Estoy feliz por el, y siento que ya he dejado atrás ésa cosa rara, como si se hubiera borrado completamente de mi. 

¡demonios! Ahora no puedo dejar la manía de escribir diarios, así que aquí estoy de nuevo. Hoy en filosofía me aburrí como nunca. Si no fuera por los diálogos con sensei en mi libreta, esto no tendría sentido. Hoy gastamos como tres hojas de mi agenda. Hoy hablamos mucho de Mabe y su novia (para variar). Se nota que ella le gusta mucho. Aunque igual me parece raro, que le verá al sensei… porque conoce a muchos chicos de su edad, ella es mayor, me tinca que debe ser como edipo o se debe sentir "niño elegido"

hablando de niñas, hoy vi a mi angel, parece que ni Toha ni las chicas notan cuando parezco estar en las nuves por verla de lejos… 

ahora resulta que el sensei estubo casado durante nuestra separación. Me pregunto si tubo amantes. Dice que su novia se rio, si yo hubiera sido ella, y se que mi novio tubo algo con otro chico, le pediria videos. A todo esto, el episodio de yaoi que me contó ¿Habrá sido para observar mi reacción? 

Y mi vida amorosa, nunca le pregunté a Alex, pero sé que le gusto. No sé si él lo sabe. Me gustaría besar a Toha otra vez, ya sé que es el novio de mi hermana, pero… y si quiero algo cin Kari, debería mirarla, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Más el angel… ¡Mierda! Mi vida amorosa es un desastre. 

Me pregunto por qué Carla y Fernanda no son pareja.

Pero bueno, en quimica me puse un vestido y un chapar. Mis compañeras ni modo como me miraron diciendo "Y a éste qué le dio ahora". Pero me pusieron atención todo el rato. No estaban pescando para nada las disertaciones, yo me aburrí, y necesitaba la atención puesta en mi persona. a Yuki le gustó mi performance.

Hoy el sensei habló de su ex novio, y casi le pregunto s quería estar conmigo. Pero no metí la pata ¡Funcionó mi autocontrol!

Y no sólo eso, hoy sensei me ha citado a su apartamento. ¿Para qué será?

No lo comprendo. Juro que no entiendo porqué el Sensei pudo hacerme algo así. No entiendo porqué lo hizo. Debe odiarme mucho para entregarme a ésos dos tipos. Estaba lloviendo. Me arrinconó… sentí miedo, es cierto, tal vez lo deseaba, pero no así. No entiendo. Debo haber hecho algo muy malo. Sensei debe odiarme, y yo le odio, le odio, le odio con toda mi alma. Porque me ha matado. Me ha violado. Me ha manchado. Me ha entregado a otros dos sucios tipos para que me desgarraran el cuerpo. Le odio, le odio. Papá en éste estudio, en algun cajón, guarda una arma, estoy seguro. Mataré al sensei, mataré a mi amor, matar matar matar…

Es… confuso. Es peor, la otra vez sólo llegamos a los golpes, ahora, le he disparado. No sé porqué, Toha estaba allí. 

Enfrenté el Sensei, lo único que podía pronunciar era: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No me respondió. Le apunté, y le dije que si no me hablaba, dispararía. 

Disparé.

Papá ha estado arreglando mis papeles, volveré a nuestra casa en japon. Lloré mucho. Por el vidrio vi las caras espantadas de Yudy y Jana, y de todos los demás. Deben odiarme. Odiar que, si fue Eiri el que cayó muerto. Es Yuki el que ahora vive y late en mi corazón. El dulce Eiri, mi hermana dice que con el tiempo volverá. Mentira, lo he matado, le acabo de disparar. Nunca volverá. Sólo Toha estará siempre conmigo. Y mi hermana. Tatsuha no creo que le hayan contado, es muy pequeño aún.


End file.
